


Difficult beginnings

by Rainarius



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainarius/pseuds/Rainarius
Summary: This is about Lena Oxton - insecure girl who, with Amelie's help, becoming confident overwatch agent and about Amelie Lacroix - women who wants something new because she is getting enough of peacfull life with her husband.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST! I'm playing overwatch on PS4, feel free to add me: Rainarius (I'm quiet at the beginning but I'll try to open up over time if You will encourage me with your talking!)
> 
> And now...  
> WARNING!  
> Do not read this if english is your native language or it will give you a cancer!  
> I do not really feel like I can write fanfiction but I am giving myself a try, so be warned. There can be lot of mistakes, misspells or maybe even words which doesn't make sense. 
> 
> SECOND!  
> I began with some smexy time but it doesn't mean I'm gonna to write only this and about this. I just needed to write it. That's all. I'll focus more on their relationship, before Lena's accident and Amelie's transformation to Widowmaker in next chapters.

 

* * *

 

It was stronger than she thought - the urge, the need were messing with her mind, with her conscience. She couldn't help it, resist it. Amelie was deadly even before she became Widowmaker. 

 

Lene would never say, never imagine she could do something like this especially to one of her friends. It didn't suit her - some kind of betrayal Gerard and her morality but what could she do? Amelie was beautiful, gorgeous - voice so low that gives a shivers, gaze which makes her legs so useless and weak and her moves...the bloody way she was sauntering, so seductive.

Of course, she tried to fight it back. She was doing her best untill Amelie noticed her shaky voice and hands, eyes dropping to the floor everytime when she smiled at her only with corner of her mouth. And that cute blush on her cheeks when she spoke to her. Tracer was very careful, the last thing on her mind was romance with her friend's wife. But Amelie was thinking contrary.

When she perceive Lena's interest in her she began to act.

 

She tried to get close to Lena as much as she could, which wasn't very difficult since Lena was always a friendly person and, as she had seen, she had a soft spot for her.

Then, things just happend. There were a lot of eye contacts, timid smiles, compliments. The web was set and waiting for the victim to fall. She didn't have to wait long.

 

* * *

 

Just one touch, one step forward and her body was trapped between cold wall and beautiful body of her opressor. She didn't want to look at her, she knew she would easily fall for these piercing eyes. Instead of that her eyes escaped to the side, she gave Amelie only fleeting glimpse before locking sight on the lamp, standing in the corner of the room. Apparently, it wasn't what women wanted from her because in one smooth move of a hand her chin was lift, supported with a long fingers and she couldn't do anything but gaze in these lecherous eyes. Just by looking at her Amelie knew she isn't doing anything wrong, anything which wouldn't be approved by Lena and the thought of that made her smile. 

It was the end of their game - end of staring at each other everyday with unspoken desire.

Amelie's hand was resting on the wall, on the side of Lena's head. Her body was close, oh, so close to the shorter women that she could feel the heat beating through the clothes. She already knew she can't escape.  
"Do You want to tell me something, _Cherie_?" soft, low voice awaken her from her thoughts. Now was the moment when she could say she doesn't want it, say it isn't right because they're not alone in this...there is also Gerard. This whole situation wasn't right, this feeling, this need wasn't right!

How should she react, what should she say, what should she do? Push her away? Say she is unfair to her husband? Say she never wanted to feel her, her hands, her lips on her? Oh, no, wait, that would be a lie because she was dreaming about this moment for ages. Thousands thoughts were flowing in her mind.

Her lips trembled, it doesn't feel right, she didn't want to hurt Gerard. But this heat, this voice...she wasn't able to think straight. 

  
_'Only one time...'_ she thought _'one, last time. Never again. Never speak about it, just let it be and regret it tomorrow.'_

She grabbed her collar with both hands, pulling her down so strong, there were only milimetrs between them.

"Kiss me..." she whishpered but couldn't believe these words were actually her words.

She didn't have to wait long. Permission - it was everything Amelie needed. Taller women placed both hands on the Lena's backside and lift her, resting her weight on the wall. Lena responded almost immediately by embracing Amelie's waist with legs. There were no longer difference in their height so Amelie could press her body against Lena and kiss her. No time to adjust. Kiss hard, full of passion, desire, need. Lips parted, tongue finding a way to her mouth, teasing her with teeth, sometimes biting too hard but she doesn't mind. Lena's fingers clenched material of Amelie jacket, her hips started to thrust. She could feel older women's mouth curving in a smile while she pulled her for another greedy kiss. It felt a little bit embarrassing, a little bit wrong and a little bit scary to be under someone's control. There was absolutely nothing she could do except panting and asking her for more. Amelie got her and she wouldn't let her go until she decide she wants to. 

 

Again. Tongue slides against hers even with more pressure this time. She cried, let go a moan which sank in Amelie's mouth making her demand more of this sweet sounds.It was like a song. Beautiful, guiding,showing how to play this, where to touch to hear more.

She broke the kiss, both of them caught their breath ready for more.

And again. Wet, soft lips on Lena's ear made her go crazy. Tongue was sliding against every curve. She bit one of her earrings and pulled it gently. Temperature was growing, unbereable heat strike her pelvis. Oh god, it was so good she could scream, she could even beg. Just don't stop, don't stop..." _Don't stop"_  a quite, shaky voice escaped from her mouth and the moment passed before she realized what did she said. She closed eyes, hoping that darkness will cover her, make her invisible, make her disappear from here. But it was too late. She heard soft purr followed by laugh.

"Is that so?" brush of hot breath on ear sent shivers down her spine. Amelie was amazed by how sensitive Lena was. Every little touch was enough to make her moan. " _Tu es captivante."_ she murmured, knowing that Lena wouldn't know what does it means.   
She was holding her with only one hand. Just one hand was enough to keep her pinned to the wall. The other one was stroking down young pilot's side. She lean a knee against the wall just benath Lena and then she began to slowly,carefully putting her down onto that leg. Knee which she put just a moment ago against the wall was now between women's legs. She added a little pressure, touching her just where she needed it and earn a deep moan from her throat.  
Lena's mind was blurred. She felt only growing heat, burning skin, pumping blood. She rode her thigh, scratching back of her neck with a nails, leaving red marks on the skin. Amelie hoped Gerard wouldn't notice them.

...and again, skilled hands, clearly lusting for this soft, smooth skin were on her hips, ready to pull her t-shirt up and slide under it. And Lena allows them for this...These long fingers were now touching her stomach, examining structure of her ribs, looking for a way to get rid of unwanted bra. She did not resist when one of Amelie hands was kneading her breast, when she was biting down her neck, her collarbone. She surrendered, barely able to stand because she became weak at her knees in flow of these overwhelming emotions.

She didn't notice at first when knee was replaced by hand, which was now sliding forward and backward against trousers fabric. It was a little bit too much for once. She felt dizzy, wrong, she didn't want to do that. Here. On the wall. But these fingers, oh...And look, so confident, arms so strong. Nonetheless Lena didn't feel that safe yet.

Amelie's fingers were now tweaking her niples, making them even harder. Lena groaned, forgot words, forgot how to speak when another wave of pleasure swam through her body. Amelie's fingers already found her soaked underwear. She could feel under them what effect she has on Lena. So hot, so wet, she wanted to feel her, to touch her, to be in her, to _full_ her, make her scream her name over and over again. But she couldn't. She felt a grip on her wrist and heard a feeble, unsteady voice.

"...am not...ready yet" she saw shame painting on her face, but she knew there is nothing to be ashamed of. She wanted it so bad but she won't force Lena to do something she didn't want to. It would be pointless. Maybe she do not care about her, maybe she want to fulfill only her desires but if she hurt Lena now, she wouldn't be able to get close to her again; to touch her again, kiss. Dominating her once more was worth waiting a little bit more.

"It's okay, _Cherie._ You do not have to be ready now, just tell me when you are." she spoke but didn't move her hands. She smiled at her. Gently, slowly put a step back, letting her go. She noticed her mixed feelings but she understood her somehow. They were friends. Not even so closed one. Everything happend so fast, it has to be something new for such a young girl.   
  
And Amelie was right somehow... Lena wanted her too, as much as Amelie wanted her, but she didn't feel ready for falling for her, for standing in front of her naked literally and figuratively, giving her power to amuse her and hurt her at the same.  
  


Amelie was just about turning away on her heel when she noticed Lena - barely standing on her legs. Guess she was even more sensitive than she thought at first. Feeling dizzy just from kisses and touching? Well, it was something she could call kinda cute.

"I feel like 'am gonna collapse" Lena said and she would...But Amelie's strong arms were just were they should be, supporting and embracing her. She couldn't help it, a cheerful laugh escape from her mouth.

"I will walk you to the room, okay?" slowly, she hang her arm around her neck.   
Few steps later Lena could walk on her own but Amelie did not let her go. She was deaf to her asks and imperturbable to her struggling.

 

At the beginning everything was just about one thing - sex. Nothing more. It was all she wanted from Lena since she had a wonderful husband like Gerard. But then...Things started to be more complicated. She started to care about her, think about her, worry about her. It wasn't love at this time but it was becoming something bigger than she expected it to be....


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And again...I wrote it long time ago but I wasn't satisfied so I re-write it again. And I'm still unsatisfied, tho.  
> It's separated from 1st chapter - it's the real beginning of the story, taking place before things in chapter 1.

It was dark, cold, but touch of the cool air on her pale cheeks kept her awake. Overwhelming cold made her feel better somehow since her mind was full of racing thoughts. 

She clenched her, now numb, fists thinking about decision she made. _Wasn't it too impulsive?_  


The less time remain to running Slipstream experiment the more unsure Lena was. 

When she firstly received the proposition from Overwatch she had mixed feelings: on one hand she was excited and proud because they saw her as the best pilot, the only person who can pilot this machine. On the other she was slightly uneasy. She didn't know what to expect from Slipstream or flight - she couldn't predict what can possible happend during the experiment. And she wasn't sure if she can pilot Slipstream since it wasn't really a plane.

Heavy breath, she felt her throat tightening, the lungs couldn't catch as much air as she needed. _Fuck..._  Her stomach twisted, the air was cold but her body was covered in sweat. _Why are You so panicked? Nothing is happening. NOTHING will happen._  


Fear was awakening in her. She was terrified that something can go wrong. She can do something improperly, she can lose control of the Slipstream.

She didn't know what to do with herself, all those emotions filling her at once, making her worried, mad, sad, she couldn't even tell exactly. Lena's legs were pumping nervously while her feet jumped on the bench. She played with her fingers, biting inside of her cheek, trying to focus eyes on one point instead of running them vainly around the park.

_Keep calm, Oxtron. Don't let your fears consume you._

She tried to calm down again, taking a long breath and exhaling it slowly. She jumped off the backrest and started to walk through the park.

Rough, cold shiver struck her body. She wanted to cry, to scream and not because of decision she made but because of how pathetic she act now. Because of those feelings she couldn't control even if she wanted them to go away.

Lena couldn't get rid of those nervous shiver, of the knots in her stomach. _Stop it, now. Get it together, Oxton!_ Her legs guided her to one of trees growing around the area. She locked her gaze at dark cortex, hesitated for a moment, then hit. It was first thing on her mind - punching it to let go of these emotions. Striking hard, trying to focus all her emotions in fist and transfer them into rough punches. She felt a little relieved when her knuckles met harsh surface of the tree. So she repeated it. Again and again, hitting harder, feeling pain replacing anxiety.

She was so into it that she didn't notice heels clicking on the pavement.behind her. Lena could only hear her own heartbeat and blood pumping in the ears.

"Oh...What that poor tree did to you? _"_  soft, low voice, definitely belonging to a woman. At first Lena couldn't find the person who was speaking to her. She saw a figure after few seconds, when woman approached to her, now standing in the pale light of the park's lamp.

"You don't look good. It had to mess up with you bad." the anonymous woman was checking on her, looking at Lena's still shaking hands and grimace on her face.

"I'm...fine, thank you." Lena finally spoke with unsteady voice after a moments of silence. She felt embarrassed when she noticed how stupid it had to look - girl beating up a tree. Great. Her hand slowly let go of a cortex, she tried to unclench her fist but she felt a sharp pain running through her finger and paralyzing rest of a hand. 

"Ow! Shit..." she quickly embraced the hand with the other one, wanting to alleviate pain. It caught her unaware. 

Tall woman step a little forward, closer to pilot, now looking at her. Lena couldn't help but sent her a fleeting glimpse. Her face didn't show any emotions.

"Show me." she demand, reaching a hand to Lena. 

"Wh-what?" 

"I won't hurt you, _Cherie._ Just show it to me." she saw her hesitation, so she put her lips into a weak smile to encourage her. 

They exchanged looks. Lena's was clearly showing suffering. She was a little affraid of anyone's touch on her hand. Before giving it to the women she tried to straighten her fingers again but the movement shot jolts of pain through her again. Quiet curse escaped her mouth. _You can't act like a baby all the time..._  She thought and decided to give her a hand. Very carefully, she put it in hers, trying not move it too much. She was scared of another wave of the pain.

"Thank You." she whispered, looking into Lena's eyes. She felt heat growing on her face, hit of some kind excitement in the stomach. Stanger's hand was cold but it didn't bother her at all. Long fingers were running on her skin, she used the coolness of them to alleviate the pain. Woman felt tense muscles under the touch but tried to relax Lena by gentle stroking. Overwatch agent felt like a child. She was scared of trusting the stranger and now this stranger had to take her of her. Had to convince her to receive help.  

"You know what are u doin', right?" she had to ask this question.

" _Non."_ Grin welcomed on her face when she saw Lena's panic in the eyes. "Of course I know, my dear. I said: I won't hurt you." she laughed and she looked beautiful that way. Lena was on fire again. 

Stranger was now moving to the knuckles, up to the top of her fingers, adding a little uncomfortable pressure in few places through this way. Lena have a grimace of pain but tries not to grumble.

"OWW!" She involuntary tugged her hand away but abruptly movement was stopped by steady grip on the wrist. Woman touched a sensitive area, probably source of pain, making Lena whimper.

"I see. Don't you try run away from me now." she loosen grasp a little when she felt Lena's pull weaken. "I know how to fix it. Trust me, I would be gentle." tender pull, soft voice again, comforting her. _Totally like a child..._  

"Okay..." she surrender. Eyes closed, praying for taking away pain. She couldn't see them but she felt fingers back on her hand, dangerously close to this spot. This time woman was more carefull and tender. 

"So, what's your name, _Cherie?_ " 

Sudden question made her confused. She opened her eyes wanting to answer.

"Wha-...ouch!" she felt and heard a crack in her finger. The bone was back on its place, small relief. Taller woman let go of her hand after making sure she didn't hurt her and Lena could check if everything was okay now. She moved her fingers slowly, the pain was much less than before. She could see now why woman asked her about name. She wanted to distract her while fixing her bone.

"You deserve a "brave patient" sticker" she smiled again. This look, these lips made her forget about pain.

"Thank you" Lena blushed, she actually acted like a child and she was embarrassed now.

"You're welcome. Just don't mess with trees again." piercing eyes were now looking at her, with a soft smile on the lips. Lena was hypnotized by her gaze, she forget tongue in her mouth. "So, tell me now. What happend?" 

Lena blinked in surprise. She linger her gaze at the women, overawed by her beauty.

"It's nothing, really. Just needed to vent my emotions, that's all." she spoke nervously but she couldn't figure out why. Why was she so nervous in her company. "But thank you again. Guess I'd be hanging around this park like a dog, whining because of this If you wouldn't have shown." she smiled by the corner of her lips. "If there is anything I could do to return a favor just say." her voice wasn't so shaky now, she felt a little better even if the women in front of her was making her weak in the knees.

"Tell me your name" immediate respond.

"Um...Lena." she lost her track again, suprised by the quick answer.

"That's nice name. Lena" she tasted name on her tongue and Lena could swear she saw something seductive in her gaze. "I'm Amelie. I'm glad I could help you but try to vent your emotions in different way next time. By talking to somebody for example." she had a french accent and Lena noticed it now. _That's hot._  


"Thanks for advice." wind sought in the trees, shaking colorful leafs, making her chill again. She raised hands to her arms, attempt to embrace them in warm grip. Amelie couldn't failed to see that.

"Come, you're freezing. We should go now." quick turn on the heel, going back on the pavement. Amelie had a long legs, black coat was covering her body, high heels accentuate her...figure. Lena bit her lip at the sight, putting steps on the grass, following the taller woman. They walked in silence, sending discreet gazes, catching them with corner of the eyes and smiling. Lena was showing her uncertainty, it was painted on her face and she couldn't get rid of it. The blush, the escaping look. Amelie, in the opposite, was confident and it made Lena somehow calmer. She didn't really know her, but these few moments were enough to see that she was completly different than Lena. Her present was enough to make her feel better.

"So where are you going?" Amelie's voice awaken her and she became aware of fact that she was staring at her for all that time. 

"This way" she pointed. Overwatch's facility wasn't that far away from the park but she couldn't just say to Amelie she is new Overwatch agent, living in the base. She didn't even know if she could tell that anybody.

"Seems like our ways are diverging." Amelie stopped and Lena did the same. "So, see you later, _Cherie."_ pleasent voice, half-closed eyes. "And watch out for your hand" her look landed on the finger and her hand followed, clasped hers gently. She run her thumb over the painful spot, trying to alleviate ache with cold touch. 

It only made Lena hotter, her face was burning now and she was thankfull for the night covering this embarrassing red on cheeks.

"Thank you again. Goodbye..." feel of losing grip made her disappointed, the touch was soft, careful and she was already missing it. 

" _Au revoir_."  few steps and she was gone in the dark.

When Lena lost her from her sight she noticed she was holding her breath. It was strange meeting but nice. Amelie's present made her calm, stopped these racing, mixed feelings inside of her head. She felt somehow...safe. _I wish I could have someone like her with me now..._  


Lena drop eyes to the ground, dragging her feets on the way to the overwatch's base.


End file.
